No One Is Perfect
by Catie Kuda
Summary: Marinette is working in the bakery while her mom is gone, but what will happen when someone shows up unannounced? No cussing or inappropriate things
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Extreme feels.

This is a new story that popped into my mind. It's probably a bit cliche, but whatever. Enjoy.

Marinette's POV

"Mari, sweetie! I'll be back soon from the bank, so can you take over for an hour?" My mom calls as she fishes around in her purse for her phone.

"Sure thing! Only an hour though, right?"

"Exactly. Thanks! You're the best!" She kisses me on the cheek with a smile and exits the bakery. I began to hum mindlessly as I turn away from the door to fix a plate of hot eclairs. I take in their chocolatey scent and sigh. They smell sooo good!

Suddenly, I hear the door swing open, the bell ring, and a small crash. I yelp and turn around, dropping an eclair. There's a man in a hat and coat (covering most of his face) staring intently at me. I look over to see the bell shattered on the floor. The man doesn't seem to care as he strolls over to the counter casually. I don't know how to react, so I just stand there, mouth agape.

"Got anything here?" He grumbles, fixing his hat into place. I eventually find my voice again.

"Um, yes. We have anything from cookies to croissants to cakes. What would you fancy?" I mumble, staring at the eclair on the floor.

"Not very pleasant, I see. Or orderly." He gestures to the pastry on the floor. I shake my head, snapping out of my shock, and take control of the situation.

"Sir, if I can't help you, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I say with newfound confidence. He swears under his breath at me and steps closer.

"Watch it, kid. That temper can get you into trouble." He says the last word with pure venom in his voice.

"Temper?" I try to keep a cool head.

"Got another name for it?"

"Who are you to come in here and wreck my store?!" I inquire with a bit more of a Ladybug attitude. He just huffs and, without warning, knocks over a whole tray of doughnuts.

"Hey! Knock it off or I call the police!" I catch a glimpse of an evil scowl on his face when he moves to knock over another plate. My reflexes kick in and I grab his wrist. "That's it! Leave now!" He grabs me by the arm and flips me over his back, sending me flying into a display of cupcakes.

"Ugh! Hey! What the heck is wrong with you?!" Another inaudible mumble escapes from underneath his collar as he continues to trash my parents' store. "STOP! PLEASE!" I cry. He turns to shoot daggers at me with his eyes and exits the store without a word. I get to my feet, head throbbing with pain, and Tiki flies out of my purse on a hook. I take a sweeping glance of the bakery.

"Ruined." I whisper as I feel tears well up. "Everything is ruined. It's all his fault."

"Marinette, it will be okay." My kwami tries. "Everything will be fi-"

"NO! IT WON'T!" I explode as I start to sob. "It won't... be... okay..." Hot tears stream down my cheeks. I've failed my mom and dad. My mom trusted in me to keep up with the store for only an hour and already I wrecked it. I wreck everything. Why does everyone care about me so much?

I walk over and pick up an old fan, damaged. I squeeze my eyes tight in anger.

I'm worthless.

I feel an anger like no other well up inside my chest. All I care about is one thing. Revenge. I hear Tiki's voice for a moment, but it fades away with the rest of the world.

"He had no right to do that to you." I hear a dark voice say. I lift my head, but still see darkness. "You now feel like you've failed everyone in your entire life." I nod, subconsciously, as the echoey voice continues. "I am Hawkmoth and you are now Lady Perfect. You will be able to fix almost anything and destroy what cannot be fixed. All I am asking for in return is Cat Noir's miraculous. Do we have a deal?" I grin an evil grin and give a cold, dark, laugh.

"Yes, Hawkmoth."

Adrien's POV

I stare at all my homework from Friday (yesterday) in wonder. How am I supposed to do all of this by Monday? I examine the pile of papers, books, folders, and binders and ponder about which side I should start from. I decide on History and began to pull out the book from near the bottom. Unfortunately, the whole thing comes crashing down on top of me, causing my chair to tip over bringing my down with it. I hear Plagg laughing wildly as I pull a paper off my face.

"I was never good at Jenga." I mumble. I hear a ringing sound coming from my computer and shove all the regrets off of my chest. I reach up and press the space bar on my keyboard, untangling my feet from a random computer wire.

"This just in! There appears to be a new akuma victim in the city of Paris and she looks quite frightening!" A reporter says on the live news broadcast. I stand up in alarm and look at the screen. There's a girl. Her ebony hair has a silver streak in it and she has on heavy silver make-up to match. A black fedora with a silver band sits atop her head. Her outfit itself is a black jacket with silver lining, tight, black jeans, silver flats, and to top it all off, she holds a black and silver, engraved, Chinese fan. She tosses her head back an lets out a laugh.

"I am Lady Perfect! I swear to fix every mishap! Right every wrong! And if Cat Noir gets in my way, he'll never have his precious 'Bugaboo' ever again! Hahaha!" She mocks at the name and jumps away from the camera, zapping people left and right. Adrien grunts and clenches his fist.

"Do you really think she's done anything to Ladybug?" Plagg asks me.

"I hope not." I say through gritted teeth. "If she has, she'll pay. Plagg, claws out!"

*TIME SKIP* (Cat Noir arrives at the Eiffel Tower)

"You can try to run, but everything WILL be perfect!" Lady Perfect shouts as she tosses silver blasts from her fan.

"That sounds purr-fectly pleasant and all," I start as she turns with an annoyed glare, "but isn't that just a bit too out of reach?"

"Ugh! I hate puns! And cats!" She shoots me with her fan, but I dodge the mini silver explosion. "Go pester someone else! Like your bug! Oh wait... that's right. She is gone forever! Just like you will be soon!" She shouts out of pure fury. Lady Perfect dives at me in an attack and lunges at my stomach. We both go tumbling and I end up on top of her.

"What have you done to Ladybug?!" I ask. She just cackles again and shoves me off of her. "Who are you?!"

"I am Lady Perfect!" I roll my eyes.

"What was your former name?"

"We don't talk of that! She was clumsy, irresponsible, imperfect! She was worthless, so she's gone! Forever! Along with Ladybug!"

"What have you done to her?!" I try once more.

"Nothing too bad. She's just dead." I shudder at her flat tone and bluntness.

"Meaning?"

"She's in the place she should be! The trash! She is nothing but a pathetic memory! I can't believe you worked with that fool!"

"Don't say such things!" I shoot back. "Ladybug is amazing! She's the best partner I could ever have and I won't let you put her down like that!" For some reason, Lady Perfect calms down for a moment, taken aback.

"I-I..." She shakes her head violently. "NO! LADYBUG IS NOTHING!"

Cliffhanger. DON'T HATE ME! Tell me what you think of this story in the reviews!

Bug out!


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: Extreme feels.

Wow! It's the next day! Even I couldn't stand the suspense, so I'm continuing on. Thanks for all the support in chapter 1! Enjoy!

Cat Noir's POV

Lady Perfect glares at me and attacks yet again. I flip her over my shoulder and pull out my staff. As we fight back and forth, I begin to fear for Ladybug. Was she really gone or just late? Maybe she's out of town or something. No. She would've told me to hold down the fort while she was away if that were the case. What if she's captured? Maybe. If so, I need to figure out where.

"Give me that ring, Cat Noir!"

"Sorry, I guess I'm just selfish!" I say as I deflect her fan with my staff. She seems to be a bit more skilled than other akuma victims from what I've seen. Maybe it's just me.

"You are! Not only are you selfish, you're weak! Just like Ladybug! All I have to do is retrieve your miraculous and Hawkmoth wins! Then everything will be-"

"Nothing can be perfect! It's impossible on earth."

"You're living proof." I huff at her comment and attempt to do a back flip onto a ledge, but her hand catches my foot. My back slams down onto the cold, hard ground.

"Ah! That hurts, ya know!" She climbs on top of me and smirks down at her success.

"Keep calm, Kitty Cat. It'll only take a moment." She says as she lifts my hand to her face. I look around, alarmed, for something else to help me. I realize that my staff is lying on the ground a few feet away from my hand, so that doesn't help. Only one other option. I knock her square on the jaw with my fist. She stumbles back off of me, crying out in pain. I quickly get to my feet and grab my weapon, getting into a fighting stance.

"You'll pay for that." She growls while holding onto her nose.

"But what if I'm broke?" I reply with a smug face. She gets to her feet.

"Oh, I guarantee that something will be broken." Lady Perfect then shoots at me with her fan and takes the distraction as an opportunity to slip away.

"Why would she just leave?" I ask aloud. I look around to see people hiding behind trees, bushes, etc. "Everyone! Run back to your homes, quickly!" Most of them obey, but a woman comes up to me with her knees shaking.

"Cat Noir! My daughter, she's lost! I returned to where I left her, but she wasn't there!" She says. It's Marinette's mom.

"Where did you leave her?"

"At our bakery! I came in and the entire thing was a wreck! We live at 12 Rue Gotlib, 21st arrondissement, please hurry!" She exclaims. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll find Ma- her! I'll find her. What's her name?" I already know, but this means I can call her by this name with others around.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Okay, thank you!" And with that, I take off downtown to their bakery.

*TIME SKIP* (bakery)

I leap down and land in front of Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. I cautiously make my way through the open doorway and look around. The entire store is trashed with smushed pastries, shattered glass, and knocked over displays. I survey the wreckage, looking for any signs of where Marinette could've gone. I spot a fan or two lying next to the destroyed cupcake setup and stoop down to pick one up. It's black. With silver engravings.

"Well, well, well." I hear from behind me. I turn around to see Lady Perfect leaning against the doorframe, fedora covering her eyes, arms crossed, examining her nails. "Looks like you found me out. That is, unless you're that stupid."

"M-Marinette?" She snaps her head up.

"You shall call me Lady Perfect!" She shouts. She then regains her composure and struts over to me, hips swaying. "This store is a mess. Let's fix that, shall we?" She zaps things left and right and everything returns to normal; everything except for the fan I'm holding in my hand. She eventually stops walking and stares me in the eyes. Her bright, blues aren't too bright anymore. They used to resemble a bright, blue sky, but they now resemble a dark, grayish, sky. Still blue, but much more sinister.

"You were left here in charge of your store and then something happened for you to get akumatized. What was that thing?"

"Never you mind." She says as she puts her index finger under my chin, lifting it up higher to see the bell around my neck. I tear my head away from her finger, but realize that I'm against the wall. She has me cornered and I didn't even realize it.

"I want to know." I say. She just gives a small laugh and grabs my chin, rougher this time. Sadly, in surprise, I drop the fan when she does this. I can't move away from her grasp this time or get to my weapon, as she stares intensely at me, mere centimeters away from my face. I don't like this. Not one bit.

"Marinette and Ladybug are no more." She whispers in a cold tone. "Thanks to me." I gulp, nervously, but stand my ground.

"Enough is enough. Where is Ladybug?" I ask her.

"You really wanna know, don't you?" I nod, solemnly. She laughs softly again and steps back. Her arms go out to the sides as if presenting something.

"You're lookin' at her, pussy cat."

Haha! I love cliffhangers! Lemme know why you thought pleeeeease! Does my akumatized version of Marinette/Ladybug give off creepy vibes? If so, good! That's what I'm shooting for! Cover art should be up soon!

Bug out!


End file.
